1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to materials used in three-way catalytic (TWC) converters, and more specifically, to catalysts including rhodium.
2. Background Information
Current automotive catalysts largely depend on platinum group metals (e.g., Platinum, Palladium, and Rhodium) in order to convert vehicle emissions to less noxious substances. However, the supply of said metals is limited even as automobile production increases as a larger portion of the world population adopts motorized vehicles for transport. Additionally, environmental concerns have led to ever more stringent NOx, hydrocarbon, and particulate emission regulations being adopted in countries throughout the world. As such, there is a continuing need for catalysts able to provide better catalytic performance while maintaining reasonable use of platinum group metals.